Well, that went better than expected
by Save yourself13
Summary: Pretty much clary and Jace been officially dating for about four years! What will happen? Will they be ok? Will nothing happen and this story is just a waist of time? Or will it be like an explosion of awesome in your face? I guess you will need to read to find out * rubs hands together laughing like a mad scientist* raited m for language not for lemons,
1. Chapter 1 not this again

_**Cpov**_

He was doing it again, the thought of him pulling away yet again after everything:

Valentine

Lilith

Sebastian

It made me want to pull my hair out, And now were just back to the secrets. He was gone when I looked for him and when I wouldn't look for him he'd text saying he went on a routine checkup of dumort or the police station or even saying there was a demon! He was lying yet again and avoiding me, we hadn't seen each other in what seemed like forever. We had been together for exactly 4 years the week after and he hadn't even brought it up, he always brought it up? Why was this time different?, I was interrupted in mid thought by my little sister, melody amatis garroway, she was so tinny, her long, dark brown curls around her pale freckled face, she had artist hands like me and mum, ruby red lips and bright green eyes, she was amazing to draw and paint, or at least she would be if she sat still "clary! Clary!" The 3 year old jumped up and down in delight "what's up Mel?" She shook her head and dragged me out the room "woooow Mel hold on where are we going!?"

I heard my sister laugh then squeal "uncle si si! And aunt izzy!" I rolled my eyes and opened the door to my favourite people at the moment "hay simo-" I was cut off by melody running at them both full speed making there hands fall away from each other as they stumbled back, I looked at them they were both smiling then I saw simon mouth the words "little werewolf" I silently laughed and shook my head "guys you can come in or you could stay there either way I'm ordering pizza for diner" simon hurried in "m'lady ordering pizza so kindly so" he bowed to me making me laugh "only if thou help'eth with the sibling horror dearest knight in shadow armour" Simon was in his now usual shadow hunter clothes, black te-shirt, leather jacket, black jeans and sneakers that were all simon but now of corse he had his marks and he had to wear his glasses again (no more vampire vision), on his hand glittered the leaf shape golden ring I had given back to him when he remembered everything clearly (he really did love reliving his romance with Isabelle in his head again, I could tell) "I have no idea" Isabelle trailed off "at least speak something easy, like maybe Latin or greek" me and simon looked at each other than grinned "so thou think'eth Latin or Greek could challenge the grace of old English?" She looked baffled so I joined looking at her trying not to smile "sir simon I do say thou maiden is baffled beyond comprehension and I must remember to place'eth a suggestion box in the institute so all thou brave shadow knights may know the language of Shakespeare, not to is just pure blasphemy" Isabelle sat there looking irritated while melody looked quite amused, simon walked over and kissed the top of izzy's head "were just kidding izzy were just ordering pizza and picking on Latin" he kissed her head again making her smile, I looked away at there intermit moment instantly feeling the empty hole in my heart that was always filled with jace next to me! I grabbed my phone when I finished ordering the pizza I started scrolling up and down my contact list looking for the name "hottest man on earth" Jace had stole my phone a while back and changed a few things like his name and Simons to "fang club drop out" I hadn't been able to change them, they were to cute, I found jace's number and texted


	2. Chapter 2 hottest man on earth

'_You haven't called or texted in forever where the hell are you I haven't even seen you in 4 days jace I'm worried and if we don't talk about this soon and your not killed by a demon between now and then your gunna wish you were _

_Love clary'_

I smiled at my very mean (but true) message than put my phone on the counter to go and sit with my friends, we talked and ate, even though most of the talk was about demons or gossip that had spread around idris but It was cut off by my phone, jace had texted me

_'I'm sorry clary, I have been busy, I promise were fine, I'm fine, well until you make a rune to turn me pink or something, I would be delightful pink wouldn't I? I will tell you about everything tomorrow night at 6 institute garden k, I miss you, can't wait_

_Love forever jace'_

I smiled at my phone until I heard her again

"Clary" she groaned "are you done yet I want si and izzy to help me draw" I got up strait away with a smile then bowed pointing toward melody's bed room "the crayons await" they shook there heads and both walked out with the little hyper girl, I got out my phone again replying

'_pinks a good choice but it's the shade I need to figure out, salmon, baby, raspberry, it's something to sleep on, but I was thinking of talking alic into getting Magnus to give you a matching tail as a early Christmas present. Hay maybe he can help with the colour?'_

The phone buzzed a few seconds later

'_Sorry to pop you bubble babe but alic doesn't know brown from black so he's not going to be much help ps If I'm getting pink through in some glitter I will look amazing!'_

I rolled my eyes then typed

_'I was talking about Magnus and yes I'm sure he will have plenty of glitter for your tail'_

Then I got that reply, the one that made me out right laugh

_'Actually I have a theory about that, I think Magnus will one day have so muck glitter he will be able to get a job as a disco ball! Ten bucks he loves that idea'_

"Clary,come look at my dinosaur it's awesome!" Nope I thought to myself, there is a 3 year old in the bedroom and the 19 year olds the one screaming for attention, I quickly texted jace

_'The little kids screaming g2g love you ps if I see any glitter tomorrow I'm drowning you'_

I started walking to the bed room.


	3. Chapter 3 jaces pov

**Jpov**

I had just finished setting up "why does she have to be so damn impatient" I muttered to myself as I walked down the steps as my phone buzzed

_'You haven't called or texted in forever where the hell are you I haven't even seen you in 4 days jace, I'm worried, and if we don't talk about this soon and your not killed by a demon between now and then your gunna wish you were _

_Love clary'_

I smiled a bit at how much so worried, I sighed in ward thinking about how -love clary really meant get you ass moving and explain

So I went down the stairs and in to my room, everything was the same, neat organised, I laid down on my bed then kicked off my shoes with my phone in my hands

_'I'm sorry clary, I have been busy, I promise were fine, I'm fine, well until you make a rune to turn me pink or something, I would be delightful pink wouldn't I? I will tell you about everything tomorrow night at 6 institute garden k, I miss you, can't wait_

_Love forever jace'_

I honestly had been waiting for the day the lovely red head would do something to make people laugh at me maybe help my attitude? Nope-

_'pinks a good choice but it's the shade I need to figure out, salmon, baby, raspberry, it's something to sleep on, but I was thinking of talking alic into getting Magnus to give you a matching tail as a early Christmas present. Hay maybe he can help with the colour?'_

I silently laughed and thought of all the differences between alic and Magnus

Glitter-dirt

Fashion-uniform

Ink-blood

Party's- relaxing

_'Sorry to pop you bubble babe but alic doesn't know brown from black so he's not going to be much help ps If I'm getting pink through in some glitter I will look amazing!'_

We went on talking about Magnus for a while until she texted about "The little kid screaming" I smirked then worked it out

_'Wanna be fangs hanging out with dede? Who's more mature?'_


	4. Chapter 4 if only she knew

I loved that little girl she always fond a way to get away with something and she was so good at pranks she was like a Mini crime partner, we had given each other nick names, I always called her de de instead of Mel and she seemed to like it, then when she had learned to talk she called me jay jay coolest kid ever, 2 weeks before me and de de had put a note on Simons back calling him a doo doo head, making everyone laugh so hard they cried while me and her ran off out of danger

_'He said something about his "awesome dinosaur drawing" nice guess btw, it looks like a hippo ridding a elephant with three heads, Mel drew a- I think she drew Luke? It looks like a puppy so maybe, I don't even know, Isabelle's Drawing something pink? It's like I'm a nanny for 3 kids_

_see you tomorrow'_

I laughed so hard I almost fell off the bed

_'Take a picture I need to see! _

_Tell dede were on for next week don't ask and how about you draw a hippo ridding a elephant with three heads and see if It compares to his dinosaur, need to see!_

_Love you clary, really don't worry, just come to the garden tomorrow with a smile (and a mini skirt if possible!) no but seriously were fine, I'm fine your... With 2 children and de de, have fun, draw me a picture, love you'_

I smiled and read her reply

_"What colour?" _

Then my smile grew

'_I think a nice black mini skirt would look good, it would bring out the green in your eyes'_

I knew she was talking about the Dino but it was to easy

_'Not going to happen, maybe I should show mum your message she just got home ps you might find yourself headless!'_

If only she knew I thought as I got up and went towards the kitchen eyes still on my phone

'_That might be against the law?'_

It buzzes strait away

'_Murder?' _

_'No destroying amazing famous art_'

Then I felt myself stumble back


	5. Chapter 5 last text!

"What the- jace look where your-" I heard him sigh "clary right?"

I looked up to see my parabati with a smug grin playing on his lips

"No actually its Magnus he's telling me story's... Very funny Alexander"

He instantly stole my phone I could feel the annoyed vibe coming off him making me laugh

"Not funny jace"

I grabbed my phone back "your right it was hilarious" i smiled and walked past him to the kitchen

_'Very very funny'_ my phone buzzed again

'_Clary remind me soon to ask Magnus about alic, I just bugged him by saying I was texting Magnus and he freaked funny as!'_

'_I don't think this hole saying goodbye thing works for us, Luke just laughed at me for taking so long'_

That wasn't a bad point we had said goodbye like 5 times, still texting

_'Well I am a Very interesting person to talk to'_

Cpov

I rolled my eyes at his text about annoying alic and heard Luke laugh at me

"What?" He looked at me still amused

"I thought you said that you were saying goodbye?" I closed my eyes trying and failing not to laugh "I did and so did he It doesn't work" he shook his head and walked towards melody's room

I texted him about us both not shutting up and he made a few smug comments about hisself then I had it "final text" I thought to myself,

_"Jace this has to be the last text from me or my thumbs will fall off, I love you, your annoying, I will see you tomorrow, I will not wear a Mini skirt, you may come to the garden shirtless, I will bring Simons picture of a "awesome dinosaur", we will talk and last of all me and Magnus will give you your pink glitter tail on Christmas and if your lucky we might give you a matching set of wings for your 21st in January _

_Love forever clary ps I'm not texting back anymore! My phone will overload xoxoxo goodbye _

He took a minute to reply

"_Your right this is my last text to, don't want to damage my lovely hands, I love you more, your infuriating, I will see you tomorrow, you would look amazing in a mini skirt, I really think you should wear one, I will probably get my shirt ripped off at some point at our meeting anyway so no shirt, I will love Simons picture, we will talk and last of all I want my matching wings to be fluffy_

_Love forever jace ps you should probably delete a few messages unless you want your amazing boyfriend drowned by a curtain motherly and fatherly figure love you forever and always goodbye"_


	6. Chapter 6 with a beep and a bang

**"Beep beep**" I groan and rolled over "**beep**"I tried to block out the sound "**beep**" nope I thumped my hand around the bedside table not opening my eyes feeling for my phone "what?!" I groaned "morning sunshine" it was simon being way to cheerful "it better be important" i could almost hear him roll his eyes "were going on a demon hunt gear up and get to the institute" I groaned again and hung up pulling the blanket up over my head, **"beep beep beep**" I answered again "what?!" I heard him laugh "get up or I will drag you out of bed fray" I sighed "be there in fifteen" I rolled off the bed and reluctantly got dressed.

Jpov

"**Bang bang bang**" the door was being knocked on by a maniac "do you want a hammer or are you fine just banging with your fists!" I called out over the sound "jace, demon, get ready everyones going!" I sat straight up at his words "everybody?" "who?" I knew the answer even before he answered "me, you, izzy, simon, clary, why?" I got up and quickly threw on my gear tying up my boots, then went to open the door where alic stood with his arms folded waiting "are you ready to-" he stopped examining my face with worry "are you ok you look like your gunna puke" I let out a long sigh the started to walk out "I'm fine alic let's go" he pushed me back in to my room blocking the door, his arms folded yet again "what's going on?, I can tell something's up" I rolled my eyes and tried to get past "really I'm good, let's go" he shoved me again, he was really getting on my nerves "your deflecting jace just tell me already this is getting tedious" I crossed my arms mimicking my parabati "sounds like Magnus has been teaching you how to talk like a therapist, do you talk to crazy people?" He frowned "only if you count" I slightly glared at him until his arms fell to his sides "I'm your parabati you should trust me jace" I let out an overly loud annoyed sigh "I've been avoiding clary ok, happy!?" His eyes widened "jace what's wrong?" I closed my eyes inhaling then beckoned him into the room, he walked with me still confused over to my bed side table, I opened the draw and pulled out the little black box, his mouth dropped when I passed it to him, then I fell back on my bed "I'm avoiding her because every time she looks at me I feel guilty for not telling her, like I'm hiding secrets again... I'm not but that's just what keeps happening"

I looked back to him he was looking at the ring "when are you doing it?" I sighed "I was going to do it on our anniversary in a few days but the guilt took over and clary noticed me acting weird so... Well tonight I guess" he closed the box "shit!, jace we got to go if they get ready and out front before us she'll find out!" I bolted up right,( he was right )and we ran down the stairs to the elevator "did you just swear Alexander?" I said once we were in the old mettle elevator, he rolled his eyes "I thought you only did that when your drunk in demon caves?" He punched my arm making me laugh "you do have a death wish don't you" I looked at him with a smirk "you gunna kill me alic?" He smiled large then laughed slightly "I'm talking about Luke and Jocelyn, their gunna drown you in the lake at Luke's house I bet you" I turned so he didn't see my face "I saw that" he said amused, I rolled my eyes "you'll be fine...mostly" he said with a grin I punched him in the arm and smiled "you'll be fine... Mostly" the elevator finally stopped, 'uh oh' I stopped in my tracks.


	7. Chapter 7 those jeans

clary and the others were already there looking suspicious, I looked at alic and I saw the slight twitch of his head only I could see, he put on a fake frown and stormed out rubbing his arm "alic you'll be fine!" I yelled out the door before it slammed "what did you do now?" Isabelle asked in an irritated voice, I smiled and folded my arms trying to look cocky, I knew what alic wanted me to do, only me and him could do that, the bad part: I owed my parabati a favour, damn "he bet he would win in an arm wrestle" I smirked "he owes me $20" I heard Isabelle and clary both sigh, god clary looked good, so good in those back jeans, she had a tight, very tight gear top that was snug around her waist, she had filed out well over the years, a black leather jacket, her tight black jeans, by the angel those jeans, a pair of knee high black boots with her stelae poking out from the left boot, her weapons belt holding two blades, her morganstarn dagger and the which light I had given her, her hair was up in a high pony tail, her red hair curling in to ringlets, I let my hands fall to my sides and walked over to her, she had a slight blush across her cheeks

"hay beautiful" I said placing a kiss on her forehead "hay, you ready" she asked, I could see the love in her eyes and I felt it, the guilt, it was like demon blood sizzling at the pit of my stomach "yes, you?" I asked placing hand hand on her cheek involuntarily, Isabelle and Simon had went to go calm alic down before the fight so he wouldn't get hurt, she reached up and kissed me, soft at first but that turned in to something more, she wrapped her arm around me as I did with her, like we couldn't get closer her soft lips pressing hard in to mine as our mouths opened slightly, we heard the door fly open again and we jumped apart breathing heavily "well" I said in between breaths smiling, I could still see the longing in her eyes "that was-" "intense" I cut her off as we silently laughed "until tonight my lady" I bowed the held out my arm, she giggled and curtsied "yes Indeed sir" she took my ams and we left laughing

**Cpov**

He was staring at me, at my tight gear, I could see the gold in his eyes darken with desire, he walked over and and placed a kiss to my fore head making me want to shiver, I hadn't seen him in a week and him being near me was like an addictive drug "hay beautiful" I smiled ,seeing izzy and simon walk out to go after alic, why would he make a bet like that? I looked back to jace, he looked like he was going to scream or laugh or both it was weird,"hay, you ready" I asked smiling at his equally loving smile "yes, you?" He asked looking a bit worried, his hand warming my cheek, I could feel his pulse through his fingers, his heart was racing, I looked in his eyes I could see his protective nature seeping through, the idea of how much he loved me made me so happy, I was still worried though, I reached up to give him a peck on the lips but some how it heated up quickly, we pushed hard together removing any space between us, he then parted my lips and stroked inside with his tongue causing me to grip tighter on his hair, then we heard the door swing open, I looked at him, he was wearing his normal gear, black jeans,his black-brown boots, Weapons belt, leather jacket but now his hair was messy, his cheeks were red, his eyes were very dark and his lips were a bit swollen, I smiled as he said "well" I was still breathing heavy and jace looking at me like that wasn't helping my heart rate

"that was-" he butted in making my smile grow "intense" we started to laugh quietly, his eyes softened on me then he bowed like and old fashioned gentleman raising his arm for me to take "until tonight my lady" I laughed again that copied his gesture by curtsying "yes Indeed sir" I took his arm and we walked out laughing


	8. Chapter 8 a freaking fairy knight

**Jpov**

When we reached the front door I saw alic, he smiled a little "you better now" I said it sarcastically in front of clary "I'm going to see simon" she paused looking at me and mouthed "fix this" before leaving with a smile

"did I do ok?" Alic said with a smile "everyone's annoyed with me so ya you did good" alic unfolded his arms "but seriously I'm happy for you jace" his face was soft "you know she hasn't even said yes yet" he rolled his eyes "she will, and if she says no and runes my chance to see Luke go wolf on you I will kill her" I laughed and put an arm around my brother "alic? When did you get good at lying? Should I be worried? Izzy believed you, she never believes you when you lie" he put on a cocky smile "none of your business" I muttered an insult under my breath as we walked out "bromance is back everyone!" Simon yelled as we walked over, Isabelle was on his lap which made me want to gag, she slapped his arm half heartedly smiling, "failed bloodsucker shut up before I shut you up" I said making Isabelle laugh as She got up off his lap then started walking down the street with clary, simon quickly got up and walked after her. I couldn't help it I looked at clary, her jeans fit her so well, I started to bit at my lip apparently because alic said amused "trying to bite your lip off I see" I rolled my eyes reluctantly looking away "do you think...do you think she will say yes?" He froze for a minute the started to move again "absolutely, she loves you don't doubt that for a minute" I gave my parabati a sad smile "fingers crossed I guess" I patted his shoulder then turned looking over my shoulder mouthing "thank you" as I ran to catch up with everyone.

**Cpov**

We walked in the room and it was like being sucker punched in the face, the smell was awful "forsaken" both me and jace said in unison as we looked at each other "be careful" only I heard him whisper I gave him a small smile and pulled out both of my blades then named them. We all ran through the room. A red light blazing in the corner of my eye, I turned to see Isabelle's necklace glowing and shaking, simon was behind her with a protective look in his eyes, he had his bow and arrow lifted high ready to shoot as did alic, then I heard a loud moan from the other side of the room and we all sprang in to action.

**Jpov**

When all seven layed on the ground I turned to check on clay, but she wasn't there all of a sudden my vision went white and I began to shake slightly, I scanned the room only to find simon doing the same thing we nodded to each other than walked separate ways to find her, my heart was racing every muscle in my body was tense as I walked down the halls, I scrambled thinking every bad thing that could happen to her, going left and rights own the halls, then my eyes closed over red with anger, I saw my beautiful precious clary pined up against the wall by a freaking fairy knight, she was kicking and hitting as hard as she could but It did nothing, her eyes then began to slip shut but not before I was behind the son of a bitch who hurt her, a knife in his back "touch her and I might reconsider killing you fast" I said in his ear, he dropped clary and she landed on her hands and knees coughing up blood, I shoved him into the wall with the knife at his throat "Jonathan herondale what a pleasure" he smiled so I dug the blade slightly into his throat "jace" I corrected him "did the steely queen do this?" I flicked my eyes towards the hall way i had ran down "she sends her regards" I dug deeper "what did she want with clary?" I gritted through my teeth he didn't answer so I moved my other hand and stabbed his leg he screamed in pain "I'll ask again, what did she fucking want with Clarissa Fairchild!?" He looked at me and scowled "she killed Sebastian, ruined her plans and made her mad so she wants her dead" he smiled a bit after seeing the look on my face that was before I jammed my blade in to his chest, his dead lifeless body crumpled on the ground as I ran to clays side and rubbed her back.


	9. Chapter 9 doesn't matter where we are

**Cpov**

I slashed at the forsaken and It fell to the ground like a stone, I looked quickly towards jace to see he was doing the same then he ran to the next, then before I could do the same I felt the cold steel on my neck, he covered my mouth and dragged me out of the room and down a hall, I managed to get out of his grip and punch him in the gut but he was fast, he grabbed my throat and pinned my to the wall, My breath was slow but he was obviously not going to kill me strait away "Clarissa Fairchild the steely queen sends her regards" I almost growled in anger but if couldn't breath let alone speak , I began to kick at him but he tightened his grip on my throat, I raised my hands and tried to pry his off "you ruined her chance at ruling side by side with Sebastian, and she wants you to know... When you are dead Clarissa your beloved and your friends will not have long to Mourn because they will all die soon after and it will be to late for you to save them" my heart stopped "asshole" I managed to squeak it out before my vision started to blurr, with the last of my energy and breath I kicked at him my hands still scratching at his

,"touch her and I might reconsider killing you fast" I fell to the ground hard only hearing the rush of oxygen to my head like a water fall, I coughed up some blood while trying to breath I could just make out the words "fucking want with Clarissa Fairchild!?" And I smiled a little, he was so protective it was annoying sometimes but I knew it was because he loved me, he hurtled him self next to me with his steley in hand "clary sweet heart?" He whispered as he picked me up and put me on his lap "baby stay still ok" I nodded and he drew an iratzy on the base of my throat, when he was done he placed his head on mine "why haven't I seen you this week?" I croaked out in a small voice, he jolted up wide eyed "what?" I swallowed trying to wet my throat, "and why did alic lie about you arm wrestling?" I felt him tense under me "you could tell he lied?" He whispered, I shook my head and he looked confused again "then ho-" I cut him off "I could tell you lied... Jace I need to know ok... Now I need to know, your starting to scare me" he looked like he was going to have a panic attack "clary please" he was pleading with me "sweet heart not here, not in this place, not with you like this" he put his head down "jace I love you, what ever it is were together so it doesn't matter where we are"


	10. Chapter 10 long and beautiful life

my voice started to go back to normal and it hurt a lot less now, he gave a small smile then asked "can you stand?" I nodded and he helped me up, he gave me a slow gentle kiss on the lips then sighed, he was shaking all over and he looked scared out of his wits "jace?" Before I could continue he started to talk "clary I have loved you for almost 5 years even the months we weren't together like we are now" he grabbed my hands " we have been through what other couples wouldn't even imagine happening to them and yet I can still say I would rather this very dangerous and sometimes infuriating life because your in it with me, clary do you remember on Luke and Jocelyn's wedding day, on the lake side, we were talking about names?" I remembered it well, he said we had good names compared to others like bloodstick "I will never forget" he smiled a little "that night has been in my head for years now and I know I don't deserve someone as brave as you, because I'm am the complete opposite when I'm near you, you make me a wreck clary and I love you for that, I just" he sighed and brushed the fallen tear that had fallen from his words "when I think of you my heart feels like it will explode clary, it hurts so much but that's how much I love you, I used to think I wanted to die in battle, a warriors death... But now... I want to die an old man, I want to have a long and beautiful life with you " I was crying, he was so beautiful "my angel clary, the reason I was avoiding you was because it hurt to much to keep secrets from you" he breathed out then I whispered "then don't" he slowly moved over and kissed my hair and my cheeks getting rid of some of the tears then knelt in front of me, my hands flew other my mouth as I tried to hide my joyful sobs.

**Jpov**

My head was spinning while the rest of me shook, she was in front of me crying over my words, then I got down on one knee "Clarissa Fairchild I promised a long time ago that I would love you until I die and every day after that but now I promise to be by your side as I do it, I love you and I always will" he paused and smiled a bit "I never thought I would do this with the ring at home, in some random room with a dead fairy knight across the room but... Clary will you do me the honour of being my wife?" She was nodding like a maniac crying her eyes out, I stood up and picked her up with me, wrapping my arms around her letting a sigh of relief and a tear out, yes I let a tear out the boy who never cried shed a tear, and I wasn't ashamed, the woman of my dreams just agreed to be with me, to love me forever "I love you jace, I love you so much, so so much" she was whispering in my ear, then I snapped back to reality "jace what is it?" She wiped her tears still smiling but extremely curious "simon was looking for you and the others would be to, he will start to freak" I really didn't want to go but I knew she loved simon, she smiled bigger "you have a ring at home?" I smiled at her, not realising she was still trying to wrap her head around it "sweet heart I had it for months you'll get it as soon as your in my bedroom" she smirked at me and wrapped her arms around my neck "but that's a mundane tradition?" I looked at the ground "you were brought up around them, I know you like the idea of engagement rings" she started to play with my hair "simon will only have a minor heart attack, if I don't kiss my beautiful fiancé right now I will die" I felt like I was going to explode, she leaned up and kissed me hard on the lips and I quickly pulled away, she looked confused and a bit hurt


	11. Chapter 11 don't make me slap you!

**Cpov**

He had pulled away from me "clary as much as I want to, I really think we shouldn't kiss until were someplace less crowded with family, if I get close to you I will rip off your cloths and ravish you on the spot, I really don't think they'll like seeing that" his voice was low and husky now filled with desire "then why did you say that then your really not helping me here" I sighed, he just smiled and took my hand as we walked across the room.

half way down the tunnel I spoke "for months ha?" He just shook his head in amusement "to simon now, that will make me less-" he trailed off and walked faster still clinging to my hand "is your throat ok?" He said not looking at me "no, your lips aren't attached" I knew he would break, if there was one thing I could do it was break him, he groaned and pinned me against the wall attacking my lips making me moan in to his mouth, then he pulled away again breathing heavy "nope home now" It came out as almost a growl and he through me over his shoulder and started jogging down the hall, all I could do was laugh.

**Jpov**

I ran In the room and simon saw clary over my shoulder "clary!, jace what happened!?" I put her down and she gave me a seductive smile that made me groan "clary's fine, were fine all fine, alright let's go" my voice came out as rushed, annoyed and pissed and I had good reason, he looked confused like a really fucking annoying curious child, all I wanted was to get out of there "then wh-" I cut him off "alic" I looked at him and he put his hand over Simons mouth and gripped his arm tight, thank the angel he knew me so well, simon went wide eyed "alic! Let go of him!" Isabelle looked distracted enough so I looked back to clary who looked amused, I closed my eyes begging for patience and when that didn't work I threw her over my shoulder and began to run out of the old building until I heard alic "jace do you want them to know" I sighed annoyed and turned to look at him, Isabelle had gone silent her mouth hanging open and simon was still wide eyed with Alic's hand over his mouth to stop him talking while alic looked extremely amused, I pulled clary over and in to my arms so I was nursing her, she was still laughing "do you want to tell them?" I hated to ask, I knew they would ask questions, she smiled that man eater smile at me again making me bite my lip then she started tracing my whitened marks with her nail "let alic tell them I want to go" I smiled at that and ran out the room but before I ran through the door I yelled to alic "tell them then go to a long late lunch or something, institutes taken!" Clary laughed even harder in my arms and alic just shook his head with a smile

**Cpov**

Simon looked worried but... By the angel jace looked good, I smiled my best seductive smile at him and heard him groan like he was in pain "clary's fine, were fine all fine, alright let's go" he said it like he was ADHD and angry, I knew he wanted me out and on his bed "then wh-" all I wanted to do was slap him but I couldn't so I just took a deep controlled breath but jace butted in "alic" alic smiled in understanding and covered Simons mouth then grabbed his arm so he didn't move, I heard izzy freak out but I was looking at jace who had lost all patience, he threw me over his shoulder, his strength still amazed me to this day both physical and emotional, and by the angel I wanted to get out of there then stupid alic spoke, jace turned reluctantly "jace do you want them to know"

I heard him sigh then he pulled my in to his arms cradling me "do you want to tell them?" No! I want to go home! I almost screamed but I held it in, I could see he wanted me to say no and I really did want to see him squirm so I smiled that man eater smile at him again and started tracing over his marks with my fingers making him bite his lip "let alic tell them I want to go" he smiled a huge smile that reminded me of the cat off Alice in wonderland and began to run out the room, me laughing in his arms and he screamed over his shoulder "tell them then go have a long late lunch or something, institutes taken!" I laughed even harder as we left the room.


	12. Chapter 12 such a rebel

Jace dropped me on my feet and pushed me up against the wall out side then he pulled back fast breathing heavy "clary can you-" "portal" I interrupted and I turned to the wall I had just been thrown into, I grabbed my steley and started to draw, jace put his arms around me and kissed the back of my neck causing a growl to escape from the back of my throat "home!" I said hastily as I finished drawing, It began to glow a light blue colour and I turned in jace's arms his lips instantly on mine, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and whispered over his lips "think of your room" he nodded and pushed both of us through the portal. We fell on the floor me on top of jace, his arms still around me "not the worst way to land" he whispered I rolled my eyes and started kissing him, "Robert they'll be home soon you go and wash up and I will start to cook some dinner for when they get back" I shot up "shit" I yelled under my breath, Jace got up looking extremely annoyed "I WILL KILL THE NEXT PERSON WHO INTERRUPTS US" jace gritted through his teeth then I smiled "jace gorgeous can you pick me up for a second" his annoyance melted away instead he put a smirk on his lips "what one are you drawing?" He picked me up and sat me on his shoulder "soundless around the door and I'm locking it " i felt him chuckle a little "my evil genius" I smiled as I finished and he dropped me in to a warm embrace "do you think it works" he said his face glowing "I don't care, if they hear us I will just shrug and enjoy my afternoon" his face turned in to a fake surprised one "such a rebel" I then pushed him on the bed.

**Jpov**

I was kissing her neck us both still exhausted from five minutes before, when I realised I hadn't given her her ring yet I hovered my lips just above hers "as much as I want to continue, I think you should put your ring on" I felt her smile "were is it" I sat up and pulled the little black box out of my top draw and gave it to her, she sat up and I started to trail kisses up from her bare stomach

**Cpov**

The ring was breath taking, it was a platinum band that had patterns of vines and flowers all over it and it had little diamonds in the gaps, and on the inside there was an inscription "I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there's a life after that I will love you then" I started to cry, jace lifted his head and smiled at my happy tears and then kissed them away "do you like it?" He said in a small voice "I love it" I reached over and kissed him as he slid the ring on.


	13. Chapter 13 yup like three seconds

Jpov

I started pacing back and forth, the thought of telling clary's parents that I asked there 19 year old daughter to marry me terrified me but I knew it was shadow hunter tradition to tell the parents alone, I breathed in and then knocked on the door, I heard de de yell "door!" Then it opened and there he was, Luke, the werewolf who could literally tear my head off "jace?, sorry clary's out with simon" he was smiling, I wondered how long that would last "I know I'm actually here to see you and Jocelyn," he had a worried look on his face now, yup lasted like 3 seconds "come in" I walked in trying to hide my shaking hands "jay! jay!" I smiled and picked up the little girl "hay de de what are you doing?" I looked at her, she was covered in paint "painting with mum" she leaned close to my ear "mines better" Luke laughed and left to get his wife "de de can I tell you a secret?"

She smiled "are we going to prank si si?" I shook my head "maybe later but this is a real secret" she nodded her head "can I tell sissy?" I smiled "it's about sissy" her face lit up "ok who else knows?" If there was one thing clary and de de shared it was their curiosity, so many questions "Me, clary, uncle simon,aunt Isabelle, uncle alic and I'm telling your mummy and daddy after you" I leaned close to her ear "me and clary are getting married" she adorably put both hands over her mouth "shhh" I said holding my finger to my mouth "don't tell mum or dad yet" she nodded and ran to her room giggling "jace" I straitened at the sound of Jocelyn's voice made everything become so surreal "Jocelyn nice to see you" she looked down and notice my hand twitch "is everything alright jace?" I let out a long breath "you should probably sit down" they looked at each other than walked to the lounge room.


	14. Chapter 14 rip my head off

they sat while I started to pace again. "Jace stop that infernal pacing and spit it out your giving me a head ache" Luke rubbed one of his temples while Jocelyn sat with her hands on her lap "jace is clary ok?" She looked me dead In the eye to see if I was lying "she's fine" I said then took a breath closing my eyes so she couldn't read them again "do you remember us telling you about the fairy knight in that old building last week?" They both nodded I swallowed "when the iratze healed her she asked why I had been distant, well more like demanded but-" Jocelyn butted in "jace does this story have a point?" Her hand still lay open on her lap "I told her why and now I have to tell you but before I do I want you to know I love your daughter with all my heart, I'd never hurt her" Jocelyn's hands clenched shut as did Luke's "jace what did you tell her?" Luke's voice was hard towards me and I braced myself "I- I asked clary to marry me" before they could say anything I continued " I planed on asking you's for permission before hand but she demanded answers and I could never lie to her" Luke stood up anger on his face, his claws out ready to slice my head off, I would take that, I loved her with all of my being and if dying is what had to happen I would welcome it for her "she's 19 jace still a child!" He started to growl "no she's not" Jocelyn said quietly, both me and Luke looked stunned, she stood up "Luke I knew it would happen eventually, I'm not happy about the age either but" she paused to look at my face which was a mix between shock and terror and I was pretty sure in the past week my emotional wall that keeled my feeling hidden had crumbled and shattered so I had no chance of hiding it, "jace I know that you love our daughter, I've seen you risk your life for her so many times i have lost count as I have with her, I know you would not hurt her intentionally but if you want to be able to keep playing piano you'll make sure she's happy" "and" Luke began "one tear on her pretty little face caused by you, you won't live long enough to apologise, got it!" His words made me flinch then I nodded and he smiled his hands going back to normal "I'll call clary and tell her to come home, jace you can go play with Mel" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and texted clary when her parents were out of sight

'_Clary I almost got my head ripped off you better love me' _

_'That bad?'_

_'No, sort of, not really, I don't know but Luke said he's calling you'_

_'How did mum react?' _

_' she defended me than said That if I hurt you say bye bye to piano'_

_'Really!? Wow, So Luke?'_

_'If you cry I'm dog meat!' _

_'Lol'_

_'No funny' _

_'Babe I love you'_

_'Love you more'_

_'Impossible'_

_'Mrs Clarissa Adele herondale' _

_'Still think it sounds ugly'_

_'Sacrifices sweet heart'_

I walked in and placed de de on my lap telling her I was texting clary,

'_Luke just called ill be there soon_'

'De de wants to know if theres going to be chocolate or vanilla cake?"

The phone buzzed

'_Tell her she can help me pick a flavour when we go hunting for one'_

I looked down to de de who was on my lap watching me type, she was only just learning how to spell "sis said you can help later" she frowned and crossed her arms making me laugh "what do you want me to write?" She smiled again as if nothing had happened "tell her I want a purple dress" i sighed highly amused

'_De de says she wants a purple dress, apparently she only wants to talk about the wedding, she's very excited'_ it almost instantly buzzed

'_Shes not the only one, I'm out front get ready for the most awkward experience of your life babe, remember you love me'_

'_Your worth it' _


	15. Chapter 15 de de want to talk!

"de de clary's home if you-" she ran out the room as fast as her little legs could carry her then I heard "ooouuuchhh" I rolled my eyes and got up, when I turned the corner I saw clary pinned under de de, clary rubbing the back of her head, she was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and a hoody hiding her shirt and a pair of high tops "de de do you want that dress?" She looked at me and nodded quickly "than don't you think the person buying it should be happy with you?" She nodded again and ran down the hall towards the lounge room , clary groaned "I can't wait to see her with training" I said, clary shook her head then grimiest "clary are you ok?" She rolled her eyes and took my hand so I could help her up,

**Cpov**

I grabbed his hand but he pulled to hard and I fell into him making him stumble into the wall, I wanted to kiss him so bad "if only there weren't parents around" he whispered then he turned me around so he was breathing on the back of my neck sending chills through me, he undid my pony tail and ran his hands through it making it fall around my face, his fingers skimmed across my scalp to look of bumps from my fall "are you shore your ok love?" Instead of saying yes I turned fast pinning him to the wall kissing him, he was still a moment then he lifted his hand to my cheek "CLARY!" my breath caught and I jumped back, jace stayed in the same spot looking terrified and shocked, my mum was staring at me "do you seriously need to kiss him that bad?" She looked discussed so I smiled "maybe, do you and Luke have-" she cut me off "so you said yes" her face was blank but I could tell she was a mix of joy and anger, I could see jaces mouth twitch at the corner "yup" I let the last letter pop in my mouth "clary can you come here for a second!?" I heard Luke say from the kitchen, I turned to jace "go play with Mel I'll be right back" he smiled evilly "de de what to talk!" He screamed, I heard laughter from the other room, I rolled my eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek.


	16. Chapter 16 yup!

I walked in the kitchen to see mum and Luke sitting together looking very... Parenty? Very professional like I was in for a talking to "Clarissa sit" my mother only said my full name... She hardly ever said my full name! "Oh no" I breathed as I sat down then Luke began "i know you love him but-" I cut him off "no there is no buts with this, your my dad" it turned my head "and your my mum, your suppose to be protective and I knew you'd be upset and I also know you like him" "cl-" I silenced Luke "and I also know in my heart age is a number not a rule, I love him" I was suppressed to see my mother not interrupting, like jace said she was just sitting there "mum?" She looked up "why do you have to be so much like me?" I was truly shocked "what?" She looked to Luke who was still being protective "your stubborn, you get what you want and you love with all your heart, you don't know how annoying it is" Luke coughed over his words " i do" Which earned him a slap on the back of the head from my mum, I laughed and hugged them "so were good?" They looked to each other "if we say no would you still marry him" my mum was smiling a bit "yup" I let the p pop, Luke put his hand on my mothers muttering under his breath "what will I do when melody's her age, I'll probably have a heart attack" I patted him on the back "and what happens if you's have more "blessings"" I quoted the last bit in the air making Luke take off his glasses and rub his eyes "then you'll find me four blocks away with a cross over my head and the words "didn't die in the three wars he was in, died from teens"" my mother shook her head in amusement "I'm going to lunch with jace have fun" I gave them both a quick kiss than ran in the lounge room

**Jpov**

"So you'll distract him for me?" She nodded smiling her big grin "hay de de can you do something for me?" She jumped off my lap "sure" "ok so can you be a super spy? Cause I need you to go and find out what there talking about, be careful and don't get caught" she didn't even answer she just ran off leaving, about 3 minutes later she ran back and whispered "mummy and daddy are talking about you, and the wedding and something about dad dying from his teens?" I laughed "good job now this is our little secret" just then clary walked in "oh god what are you planing?" I walked over and wrapped my arms around her, she put her arms around my neck "none of your business" she smiled "do you want to go for lunch?" Didn't she- "didn't you have lunch with simon?" THAT SMILE WOULD BE THE DEATH OF ME! "I wanted to go and have some dessert with you, some place nice and warm so I can take my jacket off" I almost melted in her arms "I love you clary" I blurted out of the blue she answered my kissing me which I was COMPLETELY fine with "ewwwwwwww" i laughed again over her lips "we should go and get that dessert" I muttered Then I turned and hugged de de as did clary and with that I left holding my beautiful wife to be's hand.

If you want the wedding please tell me, I hope you enjoyed and if you have any advice please feel free to do so

i would love to thank my world my worlds for all her support, she is an amazing writer, like seriously! She has been so nice encouraging my writing, she is writing a tmi story and I think everyone should read it and love it like I do, if you read her story not only will you be officially awesome people but I will give you a high five *goes over to you an awesome person and gives you a high five* thanks for reading! comment if you want more

-save yourself13


End file.
